מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.42 יום ראשון כ"ו שבט תשע"ה 15 בפברואר 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.42 יום ראשון כ"ו שבט תשע"ה 15 בפברואר 2015 לרפא את לב המאפליה מאת: הרב יונתן זקס - שיח ושיג - בהוצאת קורן, ירושלים thumb|386px|מרכז| *[http://www.korenpub.com/HE/pdf/sacks/SS_MISHPATIM_2015.pdf לקריאת השיעור במלואו - הקש כאן מומלץ] או ה' או פרעה מאת:הרב יואל בן נון מלמד ומפרש תנך מרגע שפגש יוסף בבית האסורים שני שרים מצריים החל הקשר שלו עם בית המלוכה המצרי. קשר שיביא אותו עד פרעה עם הכרה מצרית כ'פותר חלומות'. כאן נכנס יוסף אל תוך התרבות המצרית, והוא גם מכיר בפרעה כשליט הממונה על צדק ומשפט במצרים. לשרים השפוטים אמר יוסף – "הלוא לא-להים פתרונים, ספרו נא לי" (מ, ח), ובלשון זו יאמר גם לפרעה – "בלעדי, א-להים יענה את שלום פרעה" (מא, טז), ופרעה יענה לו – "... אחרי הודיע א-להים אותך את כל זאת, אין נבון וחכם כמוך" (מא, לט). שם א-לוהים הוא שם כללי, אוניברסלי, ויש לו משמעות אובייקטיבית והיררכית. מבחינה לשונית, כמו כל שם כללי, הוא מקבל ה"א הידיעה ('הא-לוהים'), והטיות ('א-לוהי'; 'א-לוהיך'; 'א-לוהינו וא-לוהי אבותינו'). הצורות המקוצרות ('א-ל'; 'א-לוה') ידועות ומוכרות גם במקרא וגם בשפות עתיקות אחרות. שם ה' הוא שם פרטי, פרטיקולארי, ואי אפשר להוסיף לו ה"א הידיעה, ולא הטיות. במדע הלשון, אין אלה שני שמות מקבילים (כפי שחושבים רבים מחוקרי המקרא), אלא שמות משלימים – שם פרטי ושם כללי. לכן שם ה' מבטא את ההשגחה הפרטית ואת הקשר הבלתי אמצעי. זה מה שנעלם בגלות מצרים. מרגע שנוצר הקשר של יוסף אל התרבות ואל השלטון הפרעוני אין שם ה' מופיע עוד. אולם משה הוא היפוכו של יוסף – הוא יגדל בבית פרעה, ויֵצֵא משם. רק כאשר יברח משה מפני פרעה ויֵצֵא ממצרים, יופיע אליו שם ה', במעמד הסנה. * [http://www.929.org.il/chapter/40/post/1177 אתר 929 תנך ביחד] מתוך הסיכום השבועי כדים כמחסנים בעיר החוף thumb|350px|ימין| Ancient pot uncovered during Wednesday's storm (photo credit: courtesy Israel Antiquities Authority)Read more: Storm uncovers massive Byzantine pot on beach | The Times of Israel http://www.timesofisrael.com/storm-uncovers-massive-byzantine-pot-on-beach/#ixzz3RZ6q1425 Follow us: @timesofisrael on Twitter | Ancient pot uncovered during Wednesday's storm (photo credit: courtesy Israel Antiquities Authority)Read more: Storm uncovers massive Byzantine pot on beach The Times of Israel thumb|300px|ימין|החפירות להצלת הקנקן העתיק צילום: יצחק מרמלשטיין באדיבות רשות העתיקות בחפירת חירום, עובדי רשות העתיקות חשפו קנקן אגירה עתיק ענק (דוליום) מהתקופה הביזנטית, אשר נחשף בחלקו בעקבות הסערה באתר העתיקות יבנה-ים שבגן לאומי חוף פלמחים. הקנקן זוהה לראשונה ע"י עובדי רשות הטבע הגנים, דיווחו על הממצא לרשות העתיקות. הקנקן הגדול, המתוארך למאות 6-4 לספירה, גודלו – כ- 1.5 מ' (גובה) X 1.5 מ' (קוטר). לדברי יצחק מרמלשטיין, מנהל החפירה מטעם רשות העתיקות, "בתקופה הביזנטית אתר יבנה ים, כמו גם שאר ערי החוף בישראל נהנו מפריחה ושגשוג. הקנקן כולו הותקן מתחת לרצפה עתיקה, ורק שפתו בצבצה מעליה: אנחנו יודעים שקנקנים מעין אלה שימשו כמן מחסנים תת קרקעיים בעת העתיקה, ונועדו לאחסון נוזלים ומוצרים יבשים. כלים דומים נתגלו בשנים האחרונות בחוף פלמחים וחלקם מוצגים במוזיאון פלמחים. נראה שהקנקן יובא מקפריסין או מצפון סוריה, והוא אופיני לאתרי החוף". מרמלשטיין מוסיף, כי "בתוך הקנקן גילינו חפצים אשר נשמרו במעמקיו, ויתכן ששימשו לאחסון משני של תכולה: מצאנו פכית שמן קטנה שלמה אשר אכסנה ככל הנראה שמן לבישום, שברי סירי בישול, מקטר שלם ששימש להקטרת קטורת, ועוד. מרמלשטיין מעריך, כי קנקן זה מהווה סנונית ראשונה לרצף מחסנים הממוקמים לאורך חוף הים. עיר הנמל יבנה-ים נזכרת ברשומות מנהליות ובוועידות של הכנסיה כדוגמת רשימת הבישופים שהשתתפו בוועידת ניקאה בשנת 325. היא יושבה לראשונה בתקופת הברונזה התיכונה (2200 לפנה"ס) והיתה מאוכלסת עד לימי הביניים. במהלך סקרים שנערכו על-ידי היחידה לארכיאולוגיה ימית ברשות העתיקות החל משנות ה-80, נתגלו במקום ממצאים שמקורם בספינות טרופות, לרבות עוגנים, חפצי דיג, קנקני אגירה, קערות וסירי בישול המתוארכים לתקופות הברונזה המאוחרת, הפרסית, ההלניסטית, הרומית והביזנטית. הממצא הארכיאולוגי מעיד על כך שהמעגן היה בשימוש רציף החל מתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת, ועד לתקופה העות'מאנית * רשות העתיקות "צלילי המוסיקה" - הסרט משנת 1965 - בכיכובה של Dame Julie Andrews צלילי המוסיקה (The Sound of Music) היה אחד הסרטים המסחריים המצליחים ביותר בתולדות הקולנוע. המחברים The Rodgers and Hammerstein ביססו את העלילה על מהלך חייו האמתיים של משפחת Trapp מאוסטריה. לפי העלילה, נזירה, עוזבת את המנזר על מנת להיות אומנת לשבעה ילדים של קצין ימיה אלמן. האומנת מלמדת את הילדים מוסיקה, הופכת אותם למשפחה מזמרת ובהמשך מתאהבת באביהם ומתחתנת אתו. הסרט צולם על רקע הנופים הנפלאיים של הרי האלפיים שבאוסטריה. אחדים מן הקליפים של הסרט היו לפופולריים “Do-Re-Mi,” “My Favorite Things,”. באתר IMDB זכתה לציון: 8 מתוך 10 בהצבעה 124,053 צופים. thumb|right|650 px|מרכז| thumb|right|305 px|"So Long Farewell" from the 1965 film version of THE SOUND OF MUSIC thumb|left|305 px * עוד על הסרט בויקיפדיה העברית על האי קאפרי במפרץ נפולי - על כתובת יהודית thumb|650px|מרכז| Anacapri, Villa San Michele, Italy, view to Marina Grande ביקור באי קאפרי הוא אחד מעשרים האתרים החביבים על התיירים. אלו שקראו את ספרו של אקסל מונתה, הרופא השוודי, מחבר הספר "מגילת סן מיקלה" , מראשית המאה ה-20 על חיי תושבי האי ואלו שהוקסמו מהמערה הכחולה. ראו כתובת על אישה יהודיה באי *מסע שורשים - 20 אתרים במרכז איטליה וצפונה - מתאים לתייר היהודי והישראלי